dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
North
"My heart is beating inside your chest... I'll always be with you..." North is a WR400 #641 790 831 model android. She is designed to be a partner android. If Markus dies during the revolution, she will take his place as the leader. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' North was created in October 2035. On September of 2038, a man rented her. She then woke up and strangled the man before leaving the Eden Club to Jericho. 'Jericho' North is seen running down a hallway. Once Markus falls into Jericho, North greets him. 'Time to Decide' After Markus talks to Jericho, North will suggest talking to Lucy. If Markus chooses to talk to North, she will be throwing a ball back and forth before telling Markus he came to the wrong place looking for comfort. Once Markus hatches his plan to Simon, North will agree nonetheless. 'Spare Parts' Markus will follow North when North saves Markus from getting caught. She will tell the rest of Jericho she'll find another way before hopping on shipping crates. Markus will then have a choice to follow North or Simon. If Markus follows her, he'll be ahead of Simon. The 4 will then run intro a drone. If Markus successfully destroys it, Jericho will be impressed. However, if Markus fails, Jericho will be disappointed. Eventually they will go to fill they're bags with blue blood and biocomponents. a android named John will then interrupt them. A guard named Mike will then also approach looking for John. If Markus does nothing, runs, or hides, John will alert Mike of North and the other 3 deviants. The 4 will then be forced to leave without enough parts. If Markus grabs John or kills Mike, John will remain silent. After gathering everything, John will ask to come with them. If Markus leaves without him, North and Simon will be pleased but Josh will be disappointed. The group will leave with spare parts. If Markus takes him, Josh will be pleased but North and Simon will be disappointed. John will then mention something about a key. If Markus goes to get it, gets spotted, and saves John, Markus will be attacked by a dog. North will go back to save him. If he successfully gets the key, North and the other 5 (or 7) will escape. 'The Eden Club' North models are seen standing around. If Connor finds the deviants, he will have a choice while fighting Ripple to throw a North model at her. 'The Stratford Tower' Markus will enter Jericho and North can be seen attempting to help a injured android. Markus will have another plan. North will ask what he wants to do. Markus will eventually let North in. They will break into a server room. If Markus forgets to lock the door and tries to buy some time by trying to convince him, North will strike him, before jumping into the window washing lift. They will eventually call an elevator holding Simon and Josh. North and the other 3 will then run into 2 guards. If Markus assaults the guards and shoots one of them, North will knock out the other. The 4 will enter the broadcasting room. If the infiltration went successful, the 4 will hop off the roof. However, if the infiltration failed, North will run to exit, and if Markus attempts to save Simon, will shoot at the SWAT team. If Markus saved Simon, North will encourage Markus to kill Simon. If Markus does so, Simon will be shot and killed, before jumping. If Markus spares his life, Simon and Josh will be thankful but North will dislike it. If Markus is shot trying to escape, North will run back and help Markus jump. 'Capitol Park' North will be arguing with Josh, and Simon if infiltration was successful, when Markus or Simon will break up the fighting. North will then join Markus at the capitol park to free the androids in the store and send a message. If Markus messes up, North will blame what happened on herself and Markus, before Markus takes the blame. 'Freedom March' North will find Markus in an abandoned building. She'll talk to him and eventually ask him about his past. He can either hide his past or tell the truth. Markus will then have a choice to leave, or to ask North about her past. If North is hostile, she will leave. But if North is at least nuetral, her and Markus will share memories. The 3 or 4 if Simon returned will then start marching. The police will eventually pull over the androids. North will suggest fighting. If Markus does so and wins, North will be happy. If Markus dies in any way, lover or not, North will run over and try to save him, but is stopped by Josh. 'Crossroads' North will either be leader or will be talking with the other 2, or 3 if Simon is alive. 'Markus Path' If Markus survived Freedom March, North will be talking with him. Once Josh and Simon leave, She will be talking with Markus. North will soon leave. Markus will then run into North if Connor attacked and will run into Markus and Connor, if Connor became deviant. North and deviant Connor will then flee and help any android they find. If Markus is still alive, they will attempt to flee. If Markus makes it, North will be shot in the leg. If Markus fails to save her or doesn't even try, she'll be shot by soldiers. If Markus saves her, and Connor is deviant, Connor will cover him, before the 2,3,4, or 5 jump. If Markus was killed blowing up Jericho, she and the rest of those saved (even Connor,) will jump. 'North Path' Josh will die no matter what if North is leader. 'Sources' *Detroit: Become Human Wikia Category:Deviant Category:Jericho Category:Android